Our Future Diary
by Irham Kaoru
Summary: Oneshot, KioxLu pairing. As Kio read again Lu diary, vision of the last day he with Lu and vision that he hope will happen appear and then finally he realised it. Contain SPOILER from episode 38. don't read if you haven't watch it yet. And don't say I didn't warn you!


People please keep in mind that this is a FanFiction. In this version Kio took Lu Diary when he escape the Second Moon, and the fact that I wrote this story before AGE's crappy ending Arc start, so don't blame me ok.

* * *

As I look upon the starry night I remember the day I was taken to the Vagan main colony "The Second Moon". Sure at first I was afraid, afraid of what would the enemy do to me. But what I experienced there isn't like what I expected. I wasn't tortured or worse like my grandfather thought, being brainwash.

The scenery is still clear in my head, the harsh place of "The Second Moon", the pain and fear that people of Vagan felt. And for once in my fourteen year, I felt sad thinking about the fate of my enemy and at the same time I felt gratitude for being able to live peacefully. Still my heart ached just to think about it.

I open the book that has been on my lap this whole time. It's a book, a diary, more precisely a future diary. Written by a friend that I meet there, a girl, name Lu Anon.

The first page that I see is a portrait of a young boy. I reconigsed the boy immediately, it was me.

'_I went on a walk with Kio. We went to see the scenery at the Junkpile_'.

It was very clear to me like it was just this morning it happen, the day that I and Lu went for a walk. Lu face was filling with smile, she talk about a place called the Junkpile. I was eager to see that place or to be precise I was eager to see the place where I might see Lu smile brighter than now.

We walk together, and stop at a shop that looks like it was selling a 'Dango'. Although the color was weird it tastes deliciously. Lu was eating like a princess. Her manner isn't like how my grandfather describe the Vagan would be, ruthless, evil and no sense of humanity at all, and for a 13 years old girl she sure didn't act like one. I on the other hand still eat like ten years old boy and it make Lu laugh. Hearing her laugh makes my heart somehow happy, no it felt something more than happy and yet I still don't know what it is. And just to make Lu laugh once more I deliberately leave some of the sauce on my mouth. And there it is again, the sweet music that makes my heart pumping fast.

Then we stop at a small shop selling a variety of hair band. After looking for some time. I notice that Lu was looking at a yellow hair band. Her blue eye is shining with passion and I understand. Using the device that was given to me by Lord Ezelcant, the Vagan leader himself, I use some of its credit to buy the hair band. Lu was happy and she said thank you to me.

Suddenly she was starting to run. I was worried for her start to chase her. While running she look back, smiling and said "Kio let's race to the Junkpile". I could easily beat her in that race but I, who was an outsider, didn't know where this Junkpile is so I let her take the lead and pretend like I was losing to her. Also I fear for her health and maybe just maybe I may be able to hear her laugh if she won the race.

We then reach a road of stair. She starts to run slower, maybe fear she will slip and fall while I just walk slowly behind her. And after running three of the five stairs, Lu stop and she was holding her knee. I rush for her and try to help her. Surprisingly she shakes her head saying that she is fine. She look at me, smiling and I can clearly see red mark on her cheek, probably because she tired or maybe she is just too happy that after many year of enduring the sickness that was cause by 'Mars Ray' she finally had a chance to walk outside again. Suddenly both of us heard a scream from behind and we saw Deen, Lu brother is in the floor. He must have followed us and honestly I don't blame him. He just was doing what a caring brother should do.

The three of us then climb the last set of stair, we finally arrived at Junkpile. And I was shocked, because the scenery isn't like what I imagine. It just shows to me, an Earther, the true face of the enemy that I have been fighting, the monster that my grandfather hates for an unknown reason to me. The scenery almost makes tear fall from my eye but I hold it because when I look at Lu face, I saw the true face of Vagan. How her face is shining brightly with admiration. And then Deen say how the earth must be more beautiful than this and I can't deny it, Deen was right. And I still remember Lu wish, the same wish that all the Vagan people had. Returning back to earth.

After that we went back home. Lu was clearly tired because once we step in to the house she fell down on her knee. Deen and I rush toward her; naturally Deen is the one that get to her first. And once more I can tell that she is no longer the weak girl that I first meet her now strong and stubborn if I may say. Maybe that what make I like her more.

After that I return back to my Vagan home, where I promised Deen that I will return once more. However fate has another plan for me. Just when I was ready to meet Lu, my father came to rescue me. At first you could say I was angry and shocked, but after just a moment, I feel happy because after thirteen year I finally get to meet him face to face.

We manage to escape from the palace, but after reaching the hangar where the Gundam is being keep, my heart start to feel sad and in instance I know why. I quickly go to where Lu house is, causing my father to worried about me but then again he has to worried about himself cause the Vagan are attacking. I rush to Lu home only to found out, Lu has passed away. After receiving Lu future diary, I make my escape.

Now it has been almost a month since I has escape Vagan Second Moon. Although my body is fine, my soul isn't. Each passing day her face flash upon my mind, and I finally realized what exactly I felt during our walk. So I read again the future diary, Lu future memory,

'_Today I went to the park with Kio, I enjoy the swing, the see saw and everything else_'

My mind went into trance where I saw myself and Lu playing the swing. She is sitting on the swing as I push her forward. Her laughter fill the park and I smile, the feeling is getting stronger.

'_Today Kio has a cold, this time it was my time to nurse just like he does for me, I was by his side all the time_'

Another vision came, I saw myself lying on Lu bed, and she was there beside me. Her eye is sad, just like the first time Deen ask me not to come again. And I wanted to get better, cause I hate those sad eye, those eye should never had sadness in it, it should always be fill with happiness and yet I don't want to get better, cause deep down I wanted her to be here, on my side forever. I feel torn.

'_Today is Kio birthday, this is the message that I wrote on the card, when I'm with you, and I feel better, so I'm sure that I'm going to get well again_'

A vision that I wish was real come into my mind. As we celebrate my birthday on Lu small house, I received a card. As I read the message, tear fall from my eye and Lu wipe them away, hugging me saying that she is happy because she meet me. Deen also said that he finally truly accepted me in to the family and we eat the cake that Deen work hard to get. Suddenly she said this to me "Thank you Kio, when I'm with you the world seem so bright" and for me that is the best present that I have ever received in fourteen year of my life.

The final future memory, I read it slowly,

'_Then I came to earth with Kio, from where we standing, a new life begins…_'

I can feel tear rolling down my cheek. I see myself here on this hill with Lu by my side gazing the star. And after what seem like forever for me, it hit me. Lu future diary was never complete. The only reason Deen gave it to me was because he want me to complete it.

So I open a new page and take out my pen, and slowly I write Lu, no our future memory, one that I believe with all my heart that Lu wanted to write it if she was fine, if she was here on earth with me.

"On this starry night, here on Earth, with Kio by my side, our eye meet and I finally said the four words that has been in my soul since the first day I meet Kio, "Kio, I Love You" and surprisingly Kio said this word "Lu, I Love You Too" and we kiss.'

"Lu, I love you, and for all eternity I will love you, so I pray for you, and hope that you wait for me there" I said, closing the future diary for today, cause I know there a more future memory to be written and maybe, Lu are reading it.


End file.
